This disclosure is directed to computers, and computer applications, and more particularly to computer-implemented methods and systems for generating an avatar in a virtual reality (VR) environment and for morphing the avatar in time.
It is often difficult for people to visualize themselves in a future situation and understand their future needs. In addition, people sometimes like to relieve their memory at familiar places or places they have visited or see all family members at a particular time in the past. This may particularly be useful for people suffering dementia to boost their memory and quality of life.
In our life, there are often many moments we made important decisions. Sometimes, we really want to imagine what if we made a different decision, what will I be like today?
Using current virtual reality goggles in current VR systems people can move to a fixed location at some fixed time. However, current VR systems do not change the whole person in time, including appearances and abilities. Also the current VR computer systems are not capable of providing the ability to consider variations of events.